


Omega's Aren't Built To Last But Here He Is Anyway

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canonical Character Death, Daddy Kink, Episode: s07e01 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be, M/M, Negan's an asshole, Omega Rick Grimes, a/b/o works a lil differently, hypersensative nose, rick is very blushy, these tags are a mess just like this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A/B/O au.





	Omega's Aren't Built To Last But Here He Is Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Try to write something dark but it ends up being a little chaotically horny?? Never...

Negan stepped out of the trailer and sniffed the air. The new people’s scents were full and on edge, popping out over his men’s familiar musk. “Pissin’ our pants yet?” He smirked, stepping further into the headlights of the Saviors’ trucks. He didn't begin the whole “you work for me now” speech yet and started on the right side. 

 

Beta. Beta parents. He looks like a pussy, all beat up and crying already. Totally peed himself. 

 

Beta. Omega and beta parents. They were weak. A kid. He looked like a pirate with that freaky bandage over one eye. Looked absolutely pissed. 

 

Beta, beta, beta. Few non-threatening alphas on the side. They were all so boring. Negan groaned. “ _ Fuck _ , people. I was at least expecting something a little more  _ interesting _ .” They looked more confused than scared. “Simon!” Negan barked at his right-hand man. “Who's the leader?” The balding man pointed in the middle.

 

“That one, Sir.” Negan swung back around to come face to face with beautiful baby blue eyes. He looked ready to shit his pants too. Negan knelt down in front of him, eyes darting all over. 

 

“What's his name?” 

 

“Rick.” 

 

Negan turned back to 'Rick’ and whistled. He sniffed the air around him. 

 

Hold the motherfucking phone. He wasn't a beta. His smell was different than the others. It was sour and sweet. Like a lemon. Tinged with fear. He was scared out of his fucking mind. Negan wanted to drown in the sweet part of the air. It was intoxicating. But it was musty. As if the full version of his scent hadn't been let go in a long ass time.  _ Omega.  _ Rick was covering it up. But he was scared now. He was  _ vulnerable now.  _

 

Negan breathed in the air and grew dizzy. He stood up and managed to wheeze out the words, “Omega-” The scent grew stronger. He couldn't breath. 

 

“Omega!” His voice was clearer now. Negan stumbled back, gripping Lucille. Murmurs rippled through the Saviors like a wave. Negan struggled to get a hold of himself. But nowadays omegas weren't common. They weren't built to last. 

 

Negan managed to stay still and crept down to Rick again. His people looked even more scared. The pirate-kid just looked enraged. Was this his Dad? It's gotta be. “ _ Fuck _ .” Rick whimpered and let more of the mask go. Negan held back a groan. Omegas fucked him right up. He snatched Rick’s chin. “What the everfucking fuck is an omega doing here! How  _ are  _ you even here?!” Rick tried to squirm out of his grip. “Did no one fucking notice?!” He death glared Simon. Dumbass. He was an alpha and didn't even notice Rick. 

 

Simon coughed and turned away which was, admittedly, pretty fucking funny. 

 

Back to Rick. He was whimpering under Negan's leather-clad hand on his jaw. “Prick, talk to me.” He stopped trying to move and Negan released his hand. Smelling this guy, he was about to pass out any minute. 

 

Rick coughed out a, " _ Fuck you _ .” Whatever. Fuck this guy. Omega or not, he was still a dick who took out a whole outpost. Negan tried to breath in with his mouth and stood up. He would leave Rick alone. For now. 

 

=

 

Rick didn't know what to do. He hasn't felt that way around an alpha since he was a kid. He didn't have any control over himself now. The words Negan was saying went right over his head. They were probably important but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care. Rick was too worried to think straight. And Negan's rough, leathery smell hovering above it all. 

 

Rick looked over at Michonne, Rosita, and Abraham. The three alphas of the group. Abraham was standing strong. Dangerously strong. Rosita looked enraged and Michonne didn't look how she usually did. No one did. They were all scared shitless. 

 

Rick looked to the other side of the group, at Carl. He met Rick's eyes, confused and terrified. Only touch on what Rick was feeling. Negan was pointing the baseball bat he had at them now. Rick tuned back in. 

 

“-catch a tiger…” The barbs came close to Rick’s face. He jerked back on instinct. Negan laughed but continued down the lineup. Why them? Someone was going to die tonight and it was all his fault. It was all his fault. Rick never should've offered the Hilltop their help. He should be the one to die. He  _ deserved  _ it. 

 

Why did he have to be a  _ fucking omega _ ? He stressed enough about safety enough as it is. Rick was used to covering the scent of his whole body but one shitty alpha seemed to unravel all those years of practice. This situation was already out of hand enough, but he had to make it worse! Being an omega sucked before the world crashed and burned but risks were higher now. Rick wasn't looking up but he could smell Negan standing in front of Abe. 

 

He brought his head up the tiniest bit, Negan's steel-toed boots coming into his eyesight and then his face. He was smiling like a maniac. 

 

And then he brought the bat down. Slamming onto Abraham's skull. People screamed. Rick had an urge to shield Carl from the beating. But he couldn't. Carl could be next and he couldn't do anything. Abraham was  _ dead _ because of him. 

 

Negan was laughing again. Blood and dust and leather and dirty rocks filled the air. Rick focused on the ground in front of him and felt blood splatter across his cheek. He didn't dare to look. 

 

Tears involuntarily rolled down his cheeks and hit the cold ground. It just…  _ wasn't fair _ . That childish thought crowded his mind, slipping in every corner, every crevasse. 

 

Rick heard Negan grunt out of the corner of his eye. Two beta Saviors were holding Daryl back. No. No, no, no. This was going to shit. 

 

“First ones free!” Rick forced himself to tune out again. It wasn't hard. He looked at the ground, breathing heavily. His sweaty curls tumbled around his eyes. Negan brought the bat onto Glenn's head and Rick bit back a sob. He tasted blood. Maggie released a blood-curdling scream into the sky. 

 

Rick glanced over to Glenn. Or what was left of him. There wasn't much. His body had fallen over and Negan was beating the pulp to a pulp. His stomach flipped inside out. His head was spinning. 

 

Rick must've dazed out because Negan was in front of him again. 

 

=

 

“Simon… What did he have?” Rick was crying, tears literally falling onto the hard ground. Negan felt a tinge of remorse. 

 

“A hatchet.” 

 

“A what?” 

 

“He had an ax.” Negan took it from Simon and stood up, tucking the hatchet in his belt. He grabbed Rick by the scruff of his neck and he gasped something out. “Huh?” Negan pulled him to eye level. Rick’s knees were buckling. “What'd you say?” 

 

“I- I'm- I'm gonna kill you.” The scent in the air grew sourer. Jesus. He was pissed. Whatever, Rick wasn't a threat. 

 

Negan laughed and pulled Rick along by his curly hair, watching the man fall to the ground. Negan shoved the smaller man into the trailer he had come out of, slamming the door shut. 

 

Rick scrambled to his feet. Negan slammed his ax into the table, stepping back. Moonlight barely just came through the RVs small windows. No stars tonight. Rick smelled like a bad taste in his mouth. Like rotten cherries. “Get me my ax.” Rick didn't move. Negan growled and brought Lucille up. “Get. Me. My. Axe.” He didn't break eye contact with Rick who pulled it out of the table. Negan put out his hand, expectantly. The wooden handle was put into his palm. 

 

“Good boy.” Rick shuddered. Negan smirked at the growing heat in his scent. He hadn't been affected by an alpha like this for so long. “Oh, I feel so special…” Negan breathed in and moaned. Rick recoiled with confusion painted on his pretty face. Negan half collapsed in the booth. “Sit.” He motioned with his hand to the other side. Rick cautiously obeyed. Negan smiled again. “Goood boy. So obedient…”

 

“What do you fucking want?” 

 

Negan drew back in surprise. “Damn… You've got a mouth on you.” Rick was glaring at him but the air was hot. He hadn't been handled like this in a while. Negan leaned forward, getting all up in Rick's personal space. He whimpered. Negan felt his cock twitch against his jeans. Fucking  _ omegas.  _ “I want you to start fucking cooperating with me.” 

 

“I  _ am _ .”

 

“Really now? Cause I don’t know why I would think otherwise. C’mon, prick.” He licked his lips. “Stop lookin’ at me like I shit in your scrambled eggs.” 

 

Rick glared at him. Negan mocked it by furrowing his brow and pushing his lips together. Rick pushed him back. He landed on his ass with an, “Oof!” Rick got to his feet like lightning. Hell no. Negan recovered and blocked his path, Lucille next to Rick’s cheek. “Ok- I get it- I smashed Dorothy’s and the Asian kid's head in. You're pissed,” He put his finger up when Rick opened his mouth. “Ah-ah-ah, no. Daddy's talking.” Rick widened his eyes and a bright red flush invaded his face. Negan cackled. 

 

“Ohh… You are too fun to fuck with.” Rick blushed furiously at the wording. “And your face is as red as a beet. Beautiful.” Rick covered his face with his free hand. Omegas… Always so fucking vulnerable in front of him. Negan sat at the bench again, pulling Rick on his lap. He yelped and squirmed against Negan's grip on his wrists. “Gorgeous, my ax? Give it here.” Rick placed the ax (yet again) into Negan's (yet again) expectant hand. 

 

“There we go.” He pinned Rick's wrist down again. “Now… That ax belongs to me. All your shit back home? Belongs to me. You belong to me.” Rick shivered. Good. “So drop the fuckin’ attitude, Pet.” Rick blushed deeper if that was even possible. How riled up could Negan make him from his words? “Does Daddy make himself clear?” Rick dropped his jaw and nodded without a word. Negan smirked and caressed his cheek. 

 

“Yes, Sir.” The heated smell was back again and as sweet as ever. Negan smiled and let Rick go. There was a tent in his jeans. Negan laughed and flicked the bulge. “Nngh!” 

 

“Oh, baby boy… You better hope no one sees that shit.” Rick’s eyes widened in fear and Negan laughed at him again. He grabbed Rick’s neck, pushing him out the door and onto the ground. It was almost light out, the sun peaking through the clouds. Rick tried to get up but Negan threw him back into his place at the lineup. He turned to face his Saviors, smiling. 

 

“Man, I’m surprised an omega lasted this long.” A few chuckles came from the crowd. Negan didn't wanna imply anything with that statement. They would make of that what they will.  

 

But he definitely wasn't done screwing with Rick yet. The smell of his arousal still crowding Negan's senses. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I even got this idea. 
> 
> comment, kudos, subscribe!
> 
> \- Faye
> 
> yall got questions? ask in the comments


End file.
